Synthesize and develop sweeteners which are noncariogenic in humans and may be used as dietary sucrose substitutes. Characterization of their physical and chemical properties will include: determination of melting point; evaluation of purity; determination of stability in the dry state and hygroscopicity; stability and solubility in aqueous solutions of acids and alkalis at various pH levels, temperatures, and time intervals; and stability under a variety of conditions of recovery, storage, and use.